Baring Your Soul
by Sad eyed Lady of The Low Life
Summary: AU story in which Sirius is a tortured musical genius and Remus is a rich lord with problems of his own. Remus/Sirius slash so be warned if its not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I realise that the last thing I should be doing is uploading a new story when I still have one chapter left to finish on 'A Day In The Life' but... I really don't have an excuse. Its most likely due to my lack of inspiration on ADITL... I do deserve a slap on the wrist though for being so bad about it... anyhow moving on...

This is a story inspired by the movie Immortal Beloved. Just to be clear the only thing similar to this story and Immortal beloved is that its about a tortured/genius composer... oh and my love Gary Oldman played both Beethoven in Immortal Beloved and Sirius Black in the Harry Potter movies....

Its Remus/Sirius... it's AU, circa 1700's/1800's but i'm not going to get itty gritty on it. Its a labour of love and rated for a reason... don't know what the reason is just yet... most likely its language, violence, drug-use and sex so just another day in the life... (if you excuse the shocking pun on the name of my other story...)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a car and a puppy. Both of which I love...

Special thanks to the 2nd half of the 'slashers anonymous' duo (the other being me) 'For the love of Tea' for the brilliant beta, the encouragement and the general helpfulness that I get from her whenever its needed. Also please check out her story 'Pride Predujuce Potions and Potter' its a legendary fic that will drive the envious of you insane with... well... with envy... that you didn't write it...

Update - one or too mistakes I needed to fix on chapter 1, chapter 2 will be up sometime next week... sorry about this!

* * *

Chapter 1

On his 19th birthday, Remus Lupin found himself in his best suit in a well-to-do household who were hosting a party for their son's engagement. Remus had met James Potter only a few months previous at another party and had become a close acquaintance with him and his young bride to be, Lily. It was strange standing in his friend's house for the first time, knowing only two people in the entire room.

'Remus dear!' Lady Elizabeth Potter called to him as he stood in a corner of the room, watching his surroundings. 'Come with me, there are some people I would like you to meet.' She grabbed his arm and linked it with her own on his left hand side. In his right hand he held a sleek black cane with a silver wolf head. It clicked as he was led him from his corner around the large ballroom by the lady of the house.

Elizabeth introduced him to relatives and neighbours. She had taken him under her wing from the moment he entered her home. She knew of his recent loss and had taken it upon herself to ease the burden.

She stopped to talk with her sister, Jane and Jane's two daughters Emma and Frances. Emma was 17 and was a delightful creature with dark hair like her mother and porcelain skin with the faintest hint of blush on her high cheek bones. Frances was 11 and had similar features to that of her sister, however while Emma was lady-like and beautiful, Frances still had her youthful chubby cheeks.

Emma smiled shyly as Remus curtly nodded and Frances waved hello in a cheerful manner. After a moment of idle chit-chat, Frances was the first to mention Remus' cane and obvious limp.

'What happened to your leg?' she asked innocently enough.

'Frances!' her mother hissed angrily at her daughter, who had always had an uncanny ability to speak what everyone was thinking. 'I am so sorry Mr. Lupin.' She rushed to apologise for her daughter's directness.

Remus smiled.

'Think nothing of it.' He turned to Frances who had turned red due to her chiding. 'I was curious at your age too Miss Frances. I was shot while in the service of my country.'

'Really?' Frances asked astounded.

'No.' Remus smiled again. 'However it does sound more impressive than a childhood illness doesn't it?'

Frances smiled at him and giggled. 'I suppose it does.'

A few more moments passed where Remus chatted politely to Jane and tried his hardest to talk with Emma who seemed to be painfully shy, Remus made his excuses to leave their company.

'I do apologise but I wished to speak with James before anything formal begins.' He bowed lightly to Elizabeth, Jane and Emma and winked at Frances.

'Of course Mr. Lupin, it was a pleasure to meet you.' Jane replied with a smile.

'The pleasure was mine.' And he slowly walked away from them to another room just off the ballroom.

He had lied. He was always quite good at lying, not that he did it often. He needed to leave so he could rest his leg. A biting pain had shot its way up his leg and he knew that should he stay standing much longer he would collapse due to the constant ache. He came upon a chair in the small room and once he was sure there was no one around he sat down upon it heavily. He leaned forward and rested his head on the wolf of his cane, hissing through gritted teeth. The pain would be insufferable for the next hour. He just hoped no-one would miss him from the party.

* * *

Sirius sat in his room looking at his sheet music. He hummed the notes on the page and after a moment he threw the sheets across the room in frustration. He would never get this right. With a sigh he sat down upon the bed. The room was littered with pages of unfinished melodies. He lay back on his bed, trying to relax in the hopes that inspiration might come to him but was rudely interrupted by a knock on his door.

'Yes' he shouted harshly.

'Sirius... can I come in?' The voice was that of James Potter, the cause of Sirius frustrations at the moment.

'No. Go away.' He shouted.

Another knock on the door. Sirius growled lowly. 'I said piss off James!'

Behind the door Sirius could hear a light chuckle. Boiling with rage Sirius grabbed a shoe from the floor and hurled it at the door in temper. James laughed loudly and barged through the door, pausing for a moment to stare at Sirius, (who was looking thoroughly downtrodden) and then with a yelp he bounced beside Sirius and said with a grin. 'What is wrong with you grumpy?'

'This is your fault.' Sirius said sitting up and shoving James lightly.

'What is?' James asked confused. Although with a glance of all the papers strewn across room he guessed Sirius was frustrated with his music.

'Why did you have to go and get engaged?' Sirius asked with a frown.

'You're kidding right? You don't want me to get married because you'll have to write some music for me?'

'Exactly. A good friend would forgo his own happiness for that of his friend.' Sirius answered with half a grin.

James smiled back and they sat in silence for a few moments.

James knew the reason for Sirius anger had little to do with music and a lot to do with the thought of losing his best friend. Marriage changed things and if there was one thing James Potter knew about Sirius Black it was that he didn't like change. Change was bad.

'Come on we have to mingle a bit.' James said suddenly jumping up.

'I'm really not in the mood for mingling James. I'd much rather sit here and wallow in my own self loathing if that's ok.' He paused for a moment and then sighed. 'Who ever heard of a court musician who couldn't write music?' he laughed bitterly and shook his head.

'I've heard your music Sirius. I know what you are capable of. If I doubted you at all would I have asked this of you?' James asked as he dragged Sirius to his feet and out the door.

Sirius laughed. 'Yes. Probably.'

* * *

Authors Note: There it be, chapter 1. Read and review if you would be so kind!

I will also try (i won't promise cause i hate breaking promises) and update once a week...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Chapter 2 up sooner than I thought. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers apply - not mine but I wish it was...

Thanks to fortheloveoftea for the amazing beta. Now go to her profile and check out "Pride, Prejudice, Potions and Potter" brilliant new story.

* * *

Baring your Soul - Chapter 2

It was a rather subdued affair when Sirius finally entered the ballroom after being stopped by almost everyone he passed who wanted a word with the young pianist. Mainly the conversations was general enquires regarding his music or his next concert; however one or two questions had veered towards his father. How he was doing? or how was his health? Sirius smiled politely at these questions and replied with a curt "He is very well, thank you. I will be sure to pass on your regard to him." Followed by an angry taunt in his mind about how regards weren't the only thing he would love to pass on to his father. He scowled at the thoughts of his father and pushed them away to the furthest recesses of his mind where he could ignore them for a little while longer.

Sirius found himself talking with a few of the neighbours who he had become acquainted with in the past 3 years of his residence in the Potter house, when he noticed Aunt Jane watching him and whispering to her daughter Emma. He quickly scurried towards James in a bid for safety. James laughed as Sirius' told him all about his views on Aunt Jane.

'Look... just get drunk and make a fool of yourself in front of these fine respectable people and Jane will change her mind about you being a suitable husband for Emma.' James grinned.

'It's alright for you to laugh, you want to get married. I'm happy where I am in my life right now.' Sirius said, although James was sure that that was most certainly not true. He clapped Sirius on the back reassuringly.

'Just because she might think you are perfect doesn't mean you have to marry her.' James smiled and turned back to his conversation with his future father-in-law.

Sirius tended to disagree with James on that part. The perfect way to re-pay the Potters generosity would be to agree to court Emma, marry her and have plenty of little Blacks hopping around the place. He scoffed. It was almost his duty.

Elizabeth and Harold Potter most certainly wouldn't have expected it but Jane would. He could see her brain working from the moment he met Emma 3 years ago. He was handsome, talented, eligible and could sustain her eldest daughter in a fashion she was accustomed to. He feared Aunt Jane more than anything in the world because she was manipulative and would plant notions in Elizabeth's ear, that they would be a perfect match. Then Elizabeth would suggest that Sirius take Emma for a walk or to a dance or some other such event and that would be it. _I'll be married away by this time next year._ He thought rather gloomily and over dramatically.

He frowned as he made a beeline for the end of the ballroom, hoping to escape before anyone else would stop him. His thoughts trailed back to Emma. The thing was he liked Emma. She was kind and sweet and very beautiful but he wasn't in any way attracted to her. His feelings toward her were that of kinship and brotherly affection. However, where her thoughts lay in regards to him he did not know.

Sirius smiled at people as he passed them, nodding quick greetings but scurrying away before any real conversations could kick off. He made it to the back of the ballroom but found to his chagrin that the small room he liked to escape to was already occupied.

A young man, about his own age sat down in one of the 2 chairs with his head resting on an elegant looking cane. His breathing was shallow and for a moment Sirius thought he was asleep. However on closer inspection he was almost entirely sure it would be impossible for someone to sleep like that.

He coughed lightly to make the stranger aware of his presence.

* * *

Remus was trying to control the pain in his leg. He had been trying to ignore it for the past hour. Hidden from view he watched the crowd of people from the small room. Friends, neighbours, acquaintances, family, all gathered together to celebrate James and Lily's forthcoming wedding. He wondered who would be at his engagement party (if ever he chose to take a wife.) His only family had died, his mother in his youth, his father a mere 3 months ago. Remus shook his head. This train of thought would do him no good. It was too fresh a wound. He sighed lowly.

This wasn't working. He cleared his head and leaned his forehead on his cane. He then began to control his breathing, hoping to ease the pain in his leg. It had begun to work, the pain had dulled from a sharp ache to a dull throb, when a low cough broke him from his reverie.

Remus looked up quickly to see who his guest was. At the door stood a tall, handsome young man in a navy blue suit with charcoal eyes and ebony hair. He stood with his arms behind his back and an air of elegance that seemed to flow effortlessly from him.

Remus blushed slightly, having been caught hunched over in pain like an old man. He grabbed the top of his cane in his right hand and stood up.

'Hello.' He began lowly. Suddenly feeling very embarrassed about needing a cane to move about in the presence of this young man.

'Hello.' Was the reply.

Remus hobbled over towards Sirius and stuck out his hand.

'Remus Lupin.' He watched as Sirius took his hand and shook it lightly.

The other man remained quiet, a strange look upon his face. Remus would have thought the man mute had he not already greeted him.

'And you are...?' Remus began.

* * *

Sirius was a little busy appraising the stranger in front of him.

Remus stood perhaps an inch taller than himself. Perhaps more if he wasn't leaning so heavily on his cane. He was dressed in a black suit and had a handsome face with caramel-coloured eyes. Kind eyes.

Remus spoke warily and Sirius was brought back to the conversation.

'Sorry, I'm Sirius Black.' He smiled warmly at the young man.

A moment passed in awkward silence.

'It is refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know me by reputation.' Sirius finally broke the silence, followed with a grin.

Remus nodded lightly and smiled, a look of _why-exactly-should-I- know-you?_ evident on his face.

'Well I best be off out to the festivities.' Remus smiled and took his leave from the stuffy room and Sirius Black.

Sirius watched him a moment as he left, limping slightly as he joined Lily and the people she was talking with.

_Obviously the cane isn't merely a fashion item. _Sirius thought.

Sitting down in the seat, Sirius promptly forgot about the handsome young cripple and began to fret once again about his music.

* * *

Authors Note - Read and Review if you would so please.

Chapter 3 up in the next week... hopefully!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks as usual to fortheloveoftea for the amazing beta. Now go to her profile and check out "Pride, Prejudice, Potions and Potter".

Disclaimer: The story is mine, the characters are not... unfortunately... :-)

* * *

Chapter 3.

'Remus!' Lily smiled before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. 'Don't you clean up well!' She laughed.

Remus grinned.

'You look wonderful Lily.' And she did. With a shock of red curls that trailed down her back and a pale face with a sprinkle of freckles along her nose, Lily Evans would often turn heads. She was dressed in the finest fashions in a dress with a fitted bodice and long full skirt, coloured an emerald green that matched her eyes.

'Mr. Gracewood, Mrs. Gracewood, this is Mr. Remus Lupin, he is a friend of James and I. I believe you knew his father, Lord John Lupin?' Lily spoke to the husband and wife.

'Ah! Of course! Terribly sad to hear of his death. I had the pleasure of meeting him a few times. He was a true gentleman.' Mr. Gracewood spoke as he shook Remus' hand.

'Thank you for your kind words. It is very much appreciated.' Remus replied, feeling suddenly very sombre.

After a brief conversation involving the wedding and the such Lily made her excuses to leave.

'Would you excuse us please? Remus has been wanting to talk with James all day.' Lily asked her company and grabbed Remus by the arm, dragging him over to a seat by the window.

'Sit.' She ordered him, her hands on her hips, a smirk on her lips.

He laughed lightly at her mothering.

'Yes madam!' He smiled and placed his cane by the wall beside before he sat down.

Lily sat beside him and turned to him. 'Firstly, thank you so much for coming.'

She grabbed his hand and squeezed. 'I know life hasn't been easy the past few weeks.'

Remus nodded grimly. 'You know I wouldn't have missed this. It's a big day for you.'

Lily smiled. 'You really are too good Remus.'

'Secondly, what was Aunt Jane talking to you about? Introducing you to Emma no doubt?' Lily smiled slyly.

'I had a brief conversation with Aunt Jane and an even briefer one with Emma. She appears to be a very proper young woman but she is entirely too quiet. It is an effort to get her to rope two words together.'

'I'd watch your back if I were you Remus, Aunt Jane has her eye on you. You would be a perfect gentleman to court her daughter.' Lily warned.

Remus shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. This was a problem area with him before. A moment passed.

'I don't suppose it would be any use telling her that I'm not interested would it?' Remus answered a trace of humour in his voice, hoping to cover up his initial unease at the comment.

'You obviously don't know Aunt Jane. Anyway I just wanted to warn you. And Finally...' Lily stood up and gave Remus a small rectangular black box with a white ribbon tied carefully in a bow.

'Happy Birthday Remus.' Lily kissed him once more on the cheek.

Remus smiled in shock. 'Thank you Lily, you really shouldn't have...'

'Well open it up!' she laughed impatiently.

Remus tugged on the ribbon gently and set it on the seat beside him. He opened the box slowly, still a little shocked at the gesture, inside was a beautiful red quill. Remus' smile grew.

'Why thank you Lily, really...'

* * *

Sirius lay slouched in his seat, his head leaning upon his hand, which in turn was leaning on the arm of the chair, when a mop of black hair came into his line of vision. James was heading straight for him.

'Sirius Black! Get up!' James called.

'I don't suppose there is any point hiding now that you've seen me.' Sirius asked lazily.

James stood in front of him and handed him a glass of cognac.

'Cheers.' James smiled as he clinked his glass against Sirius. Sirius only murmured in acknowledgement.

'Come on, everyone is asking to hear you play on our new pianoforte.'

Sirius sighed. 'Do I look like a performing dog? I feel like I am an object of abject entertainment. Really James, do you expect this of all your friends?'

'Don't be so dramatic Sirius. People want to revel in the awe that is you. Surely your egotistical side feeds on their admiration?'

Sirius stood up. 'Alright but I'm not doing this to stroke my ego. I just want you off my back.' He answered moodily.

James led Sirius out to the corner of the ballroom that held the brand new shiny black pianoforte. A crowd began to gather around, while Sirius took his seat in front of the piano, and began to lovingly stroke the piano keys lightly, getting to know them before playing. James found his bride-to-be and brought both her and Remus over to the piano. A hush descended upon the ballroom as the crowd waited with abated breath in anticipation of the pianist's performance.

Sirius began to play, his fingers moving across the ivory and ebony keys in a fluid motion of lyrical notes at a frantic but upbeat pace, his ability to keep the piece as an uninterrupted series of notes once again cemented his place amongst the other virtuoso's of the world. Once he finished his performance the ballroom erupted into an ocean of applause and praise. Sirius stood from the piano and bowed his head in appreciation, then proceeded to make a quick escape from the room.

James followed him up to his bedroom.

'Well done old friend.' James laughed. 'You were marvellous.'

'Thanks.' Was his only reply.

James knew his friend was in a rather sombre mood and also knew Sirius well enough that he should let him be. Sirius wouldn't appreciate James butting into his private life, he would come to him in his own time. If his melancholy was not resolved in the next few days James would do his bit to get his friend out of his subdued mood. Usually a couple of drinks, a few cigars and a game of cards would loosen Sirius tongue.

'I should get back. I seem to have neglected to talk to my fiancée also some if not most of my friends for which I feel dreadful!' James said cheerily and left Sirius to his thoughts.

* * *

The previous comments about Sirius' father had begun to plague him. All he had done as he brooded in that small room at the back of the ballroom was think about his previous life. Then James caught him at a bad moment and now all he wanted was the peace and quiet of his room.

He had not heard from nor seen his father in over three years. That wasn't what bothered Sirius though. Truth be told he couldn't care less if he ever saw him again, the cruel hearted tyrant that his father was. What troubled him was the constant need to please his father, the constant need for his father's approval. He knew that the nonchalance he showed in relation to his father was only an act, and at times he felt like a child as he vied for his father's approval. Something the old man would get great pleasure from no doubt.

So with those thoughts he sat at his desk and stared out the window, a host of various melodies filling his head, tunes playing out the story of his life. Cheerful and fun, mournful and morbid, some twisted and cut like thorns, some quiet and repetitive. Regardless if the tunes were beautiful and brilliantly composed or just chords of chaos and discord, they were his life story and he loved each and every one of them.

* * *

Lily cheered along with the rest of the crowd as Sirius finished playing and nudged Remus with her elbow so he could follow her back to where they were sitting originally.

'That is Sirius Black. He is considered the most talented young maestro of our times. He's a resident here in the Potter household. Lord and Lady Potter are his patrons, they moved him here three years ago. A genius on any instrument really but especially the piano, but this he knows already of course!'

'I was talking with him briefly earlier on.' Was Remus' only reply.

'Well what did you think of him?'

'He seemed a little strange. However I can see he is highly talented.'

'He is a little strange. He and James are best friends so I guess he isn't that bad.' Lily smiled.

'God knows what you think of me so?' Remus chuckled.

* * *

James watched Lily and Remus as they sat again by the window laughing. Many a man would have found cause for jealousy at the scene of their young love and another in such high spirits but for two reasons James would never feel this way.

The first reason being that he trusted both Lily and Remus. He was a good judge of character and he deemed both of them one hundred percent trustworthy. The second being that it was not in his nature to be jealous of others and he found himself happy at his fiancée and his friend's happiness.

So with a smile on his face James Potter went to the window to join in their conversation. Remus stood up at his approach to shake his hand, however James grabbed Remus at the shoulder and hugged the man. Both men laughed before letting go.

'Remus, please forgive my absence all day!' James pleaded with a smile. Remus brushed away the apology.

'Don't even worry about it James. I've been introduced to all and sundry!'

'Oh I am sorry. Mother tends to take new guests under her wing to show them off!' James smiled and turned to Lily.

'Lily, you look marvellous.' He took her hand and kissed her lightly.

'Flattery will get you everywhere.' She answered sarcastically but the faint blush that tinted her cheeks would argue against her initial annoyance.

James grinned and took her hand. 'Are you enjoying our party my love?'

'Yes. I was particularly enjoying it when we went talking to the guests together... as a couple. Oh wait!' she exclaimed and continued. 'We've yet to do that because you've been off gallivanting with Sirius!' Lily spoke, removing her hand from James' and placing it on her hip.

'Well I suppose I should begin to show you off...' He answered a trace of boredom in his voice.

Lily sighed. 'You enthusiasm is too much.'

'Oh love its nothing to do with showing you off but everything to do with the repetitive conversations we are going to have. Can't we just send a polite note to everyone with the frequently asked questions and answers on it to save us the hassle?'

Lily giggled a little. 'If only it could be that easy.'

Remus coughed gently to garner the attention of the couple and with a smile he spoke;

'Lily, James, as always it has been a great pleasure but I must be off. I have some business to attend to regarding my father's estate. Enjoy your day and I will certainly see you at the wedding.'

'Oh Remus you're going so soon? Please stay a while more if you can spare it!' Lily begged.

'If I could I would certainly stay much longer but Lawyers are not a breed known for their patience and I've an appointment to keep with one.' He grinned.

'Ah! Of course. Far be it from us to keep you from such an entertaining evening.' James said drolly.

Remus nodded in agreement. 'Yes it should be eventful!' Sarcasm dripping from every word.

'I must say goodbye to your parents before I go. I will see you soon.' He hugged Lily and shook James' hand.

'Goodbye my friends.' He smiled and quietly (as was his way) he left the ballroom, a slow and steady click upon the marble floor that signalled his departure.

* * *

Read and Review if you would so please...

Also hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: So sorry for the delay... Hopefully this chapter will make up for it! But I promise chapter 5 will be up by the end of the week...

Also one or two questions about why Remus has a cane... Since the fic is AU and he can't be a werewolf, I figured that Remus neeeded something that he had to overcome... to show his strenght, like you see in the books... so i gave him a childhood illness that left him slightly crippled...if that makes sense?

Thanks to the ever wonderbar Fortheloveoftea for the great beta and the encouragement that she showers me with... she is way way way too good! Also go bother her over at her story 'Pride Prejudice Potions and Potter' go on you know you want to... bother bother bother bother...

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling, which, in turn, means that I do not own any of the characters that you may recognise... I do, however, love them...

* * *

Chapter 4

Remus cautiously entered the small room at the end of the downstairs corridor of his home. His father's study. It had been over a month since he had opened those doors, just before his father's death. He took in the room in a new light. The study was no longer his father's but his own. He stood at the doorway for a moment, in trepidation or respect, he wasn't entirely sure. Looking at the room he felt the bitter stab of grief in his chest as a flood of memories came to the forefront of his thoughts. His father would no longer sit at his desk and sort out his papers. Nor would he invite Remus into the room and pour out two glasses of brandy from the decanter that sat on the table by the wall, and toast to a job well done or good exam results or even good health. Remus gripped his cane tighter and stood up straight trying to compose himself before the lawyer would come to sort out his father's will.

He walked over to the desk and lightly touched the papers, the quill and inkwell, the mark from when, as a child Remus knocked over a candle that etched a small burn mark on the desk. His father had not chided him for the mark or for even being in his study. Remus smiled slightly at the memory.

'Remus' a deep, soft voice spoke lowly from the doorway and Remus looked up.

'Albus' Remus sighed with relief and happiness before walking across the room to his Godfather and father's closest confidante. 'I am so glad you could make it.'

'Anything for you my dear boy.' Albus hugged the boy and clapped him on the back.

'Come, we will go to the living room and I will have tea brought.' Remus led the way to the living room and called his housekeeper.

An elderly woman in her fifties walked into the room.

'Mrs. McGonagall? Could you please bring some tea for Mr. Dumbledore and myself?'

'Yes of course Remus dear.' She replied with a lilting Scottish accent and bustled out of the room.

Remus took a seat in an armchair and placed his cane across his lap.

'Albus please sit.' Remus motioned to the chair opposite him.

Albus nodded and once he had taken his seat, he began to scrutinise Remus' appearance.

His godson looked sick and pale; the pressure of the past few weeks had begun to take its toll on him. Taking on the role of head of the household was not an easy task and in the past few weeks Remus Lupin had begun to grow up before his very eyes. Albus felt a little sad at the thought.

Mrs. McGonagall came back with a tray of tea and a plate of cakes, placing it on the table between the two men. 'Now my lovies! Enjoy them.' And then she bustled out the room again. Once she left Remus prepared a cup of tea for Albus, milk no sugar. He handed the cup to the older man.

'Thank you my dear boy.' He took the tea and sipped at it while Remus prepared his own cup, Milk, two sugars. Once Remus took his seat again Albus spoke up.

'How have you been keeping Remus?' Albus asked with concern.

Remus waited a moment before answering. 'I'm alright Albus.'

'I think you are lying my dear boy.' Albus replied.

Remus chuckled grimly. 'Am I really that transparent?'

'Ah dear boy, I have known you far too long to ignore when you are obviously struggling with what has happened.' Taking a sip from his cup Albus continued. 'You are tired Remus. I can see it.'

'I am just back from an engagement party. The carriage ride home took several hours.' Was the explanation given.

'That is not the only thing that is tiring you but I will let it slide. We have much to discuss before Gilderoy arrives.'

Remus sighed loudly. 'Gilderoy Lockheart...I would really rather not deal with him at all if the truth were to be told. I don't trust him Albus.'

'Well you are right in your judgement. Do not trust him. Not only because of his nature and his character but because the one thing my father taught me was never trust a lawyer!'

Remus laughed at this. 'You don't suppose he'll make this easy on me? Will he draw it out and say something along the lines of there is still paper work to fill out and the proper witnesses to have in presence for signing over the estate?'

'He may do son, he may do.' Albus nodded.

'Why did father insist on dealing with him? I just don't understand it.' Remus shook his head in disbelief.

'Your father and Gilderoy's father were very close friends. Just before he died your father assured Abraham that he would look out for his son, even though the boy was spoilt, pompous and insufferable. Your father was a man of his word Remus, a man of honour.' Albus noted with respect.

'I know I know...Hopefully he did not expect to be a man of _his_ word either. God willing this will be the last of my dealings with Mr. Lockheart.'

The sound of the doorbell ended the conversation and soon Mrs. McGonagall led Gilderoy Lockheart into the living room. The man had a proud stance with his head held high. His blonde hair was curling by his ears and upon his face sat a grimace. In his hand lay a folder. He obviously didn't want to be there.

Remus and Gilderoy had a troubled past. Their fathers had a long standing acquaintance and often did business together. Remus and Gilderoy would spend much of their youth together, usually in aggression and anger. Their childhood grudge lasted into their teen years and finally once university was finished Remus had matured enough to let bygones be bygones. Gilderoy on the other hand still held the grudge. Remus was often considered to be more intelligent and was shown more respect than Gilderoy, and most people in general found him to be much more pleasant. Gilderoy found this assessment of Remus to be totally inaccurate and unfair. He would hold this against Remus for the rest of his days.

Remus and Albus stood to greet the man. He limply took Remus' hand and shook, letting go as soon as possible. Remus noted the limp hand shake and this reminded him of his father. _'You can always tell the worth of a man by the strength of his hand shake.' _His father's words reverberated through his mind. This man was obviously not worth all that much... not that he was terribly surprised.

'Please sit.' Remus gestured to the chair to the left of him. 'Tea?' he offered.

Gilderoy stood uncomfortably for a moment before he spoke up.

'Erm... No thank you.' He paused before continuing. 'Do you not have somewhere more _appropriate_ for this work?'

Remus raised an eyebrow before rising slowly. 'Of course. Will my father's study suffice?'

Gilderoy sighed audibly. 'Yes I suppose.'

Albus kept silent throughout the exchange. This was not his business. He was merely there for support.

Remus led the two to his father's study and took the seat behind his father's desk. Gilderoy took the seat opposite him. Albus remained standing. He would only be an observer in this.

Gilderoy began to organise his notes, his head down in concentration. 'Well Lord Lupin I guess we should begin.'

'Remus.' Remus replied.

'Mmmm?' Gilderoy looked up. 'Sorry?'

'Remus, not Lord Lupin. Lord Lupin was my father and I will not take his title until I feel ready.' Remus smiled.

Gilderoy looked up confused. 'Of course.' He smiled grimly.

'Well _Remus_...' he accented the Remus. '...your father left everything to you in his will. However, due to the fact that it was not technically a legally bidding will, it will take a few weeks to process. In his will it states that you are the sole beneficiary.'

Gilderoy cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

'_On the instance of my death I, Lord John James Lupin, bequeath my wearing apparel and articles of personal use or ornament and the household furniture, books, pictures, plate, linen, china, glass, wines, liquors and household and consumable stores of which I shall die possessed to my son and heir Remus John Lupin absolutely and I also bequeath to my son the sum of Three hundred pounds for his immediate use to be paid as soon as possible after my decease._

_I also devise and bequeath the real estate and the residue of the personal estate including all monies, titles and deeds of which I shall die possessed unto Remus John Lupin_._'_

Gilderoy finished and looked up from the will and looked at Remus.

'You understand that you do indeed inherit everything but you will not receive them for another few weeks. Except of course, for your three hundred pounds, which I have here for you.' Gilderoy took the money from his folder and handed it to Remus.

'If you would sign here to indicate that you have received your monies, then I will be on my way.' Gilderoy handed Remus a contract to sign.

Remus read the contract before signing. Once he had finished he took up his father's quill, signed his name and handed it back to Gilderoy.

'Thank you Remus.' Gilderoy stood up and stuck out his hand, Remus grasped it firmly and shook.

'No thank you Gilderoy.' Remus smiled. Gilderoy observed him for a moment before nodding slowly.

Gilderoy turned to Albus and offered his hand.

'Albus, always a pleasure.'

Albus took it shook. 'Goodbye Gilderoy.' He smiled.

'I can show myself out Remus.' He spoke without looking back. Remus smirked.

Gilderoy left the study and Albus took his seat.

'Well that went surprisingly well.' Remus commented leaning back in his chair.

'Yes... although you were right. He said it would take a few weeks to sort out.'

Remus shrugged his shoulders. 'I'm not really bothered by that.'

Albus nodded. 'Remus, I really need to head, I've got a few errands to run, however I will come by to visit in the next few days.'

'To check up on me?' Remus asked with a smirk.

'Yes.' Albus answered honestly as he stood.

'However before I go I have a small gift for you... a birthday present if you will...' He handed Remus a piece of paper.

'It was a letter your father wrote to me telling me of your birth and asking me to be godfather. It means a lot to me, and I'm sure once you read it, it will mean much to you also. Now then boy, like young Mr. Lockheart, I can show myself out. You need to rest, Remus.'

Remus nodded in agreement and Albus left. He fingered the letter cautiously. If the truth be told he felt drained, the weight of the world on his shoulders. He loved his godfather dearly and was grateful for all he had done, however he could really use his father's help right now. Maybe this letter might help him feel closer to the man.

It was a short letter, written in his father's spidery scrawl.

_My Dear Dear Albus,_

_Today our family became complete. Marie gave birth this morning to the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He is a boy, a strapping young boy like his father! I have never understood the term of love at first sight until this very morn, for he is a wonder. He has his mother's hair and his father's lungs, (he has been howling up a storm, almost like a wolf!) I apologise for my short __correspondence but I am so giddy, I am not really sure where to begin! You will of course be Godfather, (as if there was any doubt). I believe I am the happiest man in this land for the child is the ultimate symbol for my everlasting love for Marie. She did so well and I am so proud of her today. This child will be the most loved child in all of god's green earth dear friend. Again apologises for the crude letter but I cannot get a thought straight!_

_Yours_

_John._

_Of course I forgot to tell you, his name is Remus... my little wolf._

Before Remus even noticed, tears began to form in his eyes and for the first time since his father's funeral, he cried.

* * *

Authors Note: Ah poor Remus... sniff

R and R if you wish!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Usual disclaimers apply, not mine but loved all the same.

Thanks to the wonderful Fortheloveoftea. A fabulous queen of betaing...my stories would be nigh on intelligible if it wasn't for her helping me... as a tribute to her awesomeness I present you all with a quote... _**"Words. They're all we have to go on." **_also go to her page and read her stories! Paying particular attention to "Pride, Prejudice, Potions and Potter" It'll rock your proverbial socks off...

So here be chapter 5...sorry for the delay but the sunshine and work has been stealing me away from you all... I may have broken a promise that I had made about having the story up in a week... Please forgive me...(if I act a little strange...)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Elizabeth Potter knocked on the door of her husband's study. A low gravelly voice spoke up.

'Yes?'

'May I come in Harold? I need to speak with you.' Elizabeth asked tentatively.

'Of course love. Never ask!' He smiled.

Elizabeth stepped into the study and shut the door behind her. It was a wide study with floor to ceiling windows behind the desk that over looked the vast grounds of their manor. A fire blazed in the fireplace and the walls were full of books.

Walking over to the desk, Elizabeth began to speak.

'I think that James and Sirius should go to London for a short break before the wedding Harold.'

She sat in the seat before the desk.

Harold made a low noise of disapproval.

'Sirius is in need of a break and James should go before he marries.' Elizabeth explained.

'Sirius is a troubled youth.' Harold spoke solemnly. 'It might not be in our best interests to have him and James traipsing about London. I fear his influence on our son.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'Surely you should fear our son's influence on him? Harold you know our son, he is no angel. The break will be good for both of them. Sirius has gotten awfully melancholy since the engagement party. I think he has been thinking of his father, he was not exactly the most nurturing man as you well know and I fear that he has left a far bigger mark on his son than we may ever know.'

Harold sighed, placed his elbows on the table to support his chin and remained silent for a moment thinking it over. 'If they wish to go, I suppose they could. However only for the weekend, I need James here just in case his future in-laws wish to discuss the wedding.'

'Thank you Harold. I will go inform them immediately. Do you need anything from the kitchen? I believe Nanny has just baked her famous apple pie! Would you like a slice and perhaps some tea?'

'No thank you dear. I really need to focus on my work here and apple pie will be too much of a distraction.' He smiled lightly as his wife closed the door behind her.

Maybe it would be good for James and Sirius to go London.

'Sirius... Sirius! Come on open the door!' James was banging relentless on his door. He would not go away unless Sirius answered it. Sirius on the other hand was lying in bed trying to ignore his obnoxious friend.

'James...' he started lowly, building to a shout. '... I am trying to think!'

'Does it hurt much?' James laughed.

'Go away James.'

'Just open the door. I'll be with you for two minutes and then I swear if you want me to leave I will!'

Sirius sighed audibly and got up to answer the door. 'What?' he answered crassly.

'Pack your bags mate, we're going to London!' James bounced into the room and hopped on to Sirius' bed. Sirius stood watching him. 'What?'

'Mother and Father think it would be a good idea for me to get a break before the wedding.' James was grinning like a fool.

Sirius remained impassive.

'Don't you see what this means Sirius?' James asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow but didn't answer.

'We get to run around London on our own for the weekend! That never happens! We can drink and play cards and gamble and no one will stop us! We'll be young, free and almost single!' He waited for Sirius to answer.

'Ok.' Sirius answered. 'When do we go?'

'Sirius stop you must contain your excitement. It's not good for your health!' James spoke, sarcasm dripping from every word. 'Come on cheer up you grouch!'

A small grin tugged on the side of Sirius mouth. 'Fine... I can't wait! Woo hoo... Now when are we going?'

'This weekend. Leaving on Friday, returning on Sunday. So with that I will leave you to sulk and moan up in your tower your highness.' James joked, bowing lowly.

'Thanks.' Sirius smiled again.

James saluted him as he walked towards the door.

'James...' Sirius called before he left. 'I'm sorry for how I've been the past few days... not feeling myself lately.'

'I know Sirius. No worries.' James left and closed the door.

Sirius sat down at his desk and looked at his surroundings. He thought of his life, of how he ended up in this room, in this house, with this family.

The Potters had happened upon him by chance one day while holidaying in London. He was playing at a reception that had been set up by his father. Elizabeth Potter was particularly impressed by his playing and inquired on his patronage. His father was there and being the ever dotting father he was, had told the Potters of his son's unnatural gift at the piano. That he was the pride and joy of the Black family, Sirius remained suspiciously quiet during this exchange. His father had arranged the patronage of his son to the Potters within the next couple of days - at a handsome fee, of course.

What Elizabeth had learned after taking on the young man was that his father was a strict disciplinarian and that Sirius had resented his own talent because of that. The man would insist on constant practice, sometimes withholding food from the boy. He would regularly beat him for the slightest of infringements and that he would exploit him for money. The boy was like a piece of property for his father to earn money off.

Horrified at his father's lack of compassion, Elizabeth took Sirius aside one day and told him under no uncertain terms that he was not just a guest in their house. It was his home now and if music was something he wanted to focus on they would encourage it. If it was something he would like to leave behind him, they would understand and allow him to choose his own path and help him to achieve his potential. For the first time since his mother's death Sirius felt truly at ease.

The thoughts of his father led him to thoughts of his younger brother, Regulus, who was sent to boarding school when Sirius had taken up residency in the Potter house. He had tried to keep contact with him but his father would not allow it. He would use this trip to London as a chance to speak with Regulus for the first time in many years, to see if he was alright, and if he forgave his older brother for abandoning him all those years ago.

* * *

Authors Note: you know what... skip to **The end**... this authors note is long and silly... my deepest apologises... :)

Read and Review if you would be so kind... although if you are reading this it is logical to assume that you have already read it... so maybe I should leave out the read bit... or else replace it with re-read? I think that _Re-read and review_ would have to many 're's in it... and might be annoying...

**The end** (of authors note)

Chapter 6 should be up in about a week... roughly!

Thanks!


End file.
